Unspoken Love
by Daisuki.Bear
Summary: Hotaru looked her straight in the eyes. "Listen, Mikan. Remember all those names. They are the most powerful people in the school, or the whole of Japan. Avoid them. If you cross paths, walk the other way immediately. Do not even look their way. Once they find out you are mute, your life here will be hell."
1. Prologue

I've written a slightly longer prologue this time! The real chapters will probably not be as long though. Enjoy! :3

**Unspoken Love**

_Prologue_

* * *

He had met her only about 3 times in his life.

Natsume Hyuuga was 8 years old and stuck at his own overly lavish birthday party, where none of the adults seemed to realise that he did not want to be there. Being the heir to the Hyuuga Corp, one of the biggest, most well-known and wealthiest companies in the world, every year, when it came to his birthday, it meant a hotel reception, spotlight, red carpets, and too much of everything. There was always a lot of hand shaking, bowing and fake smiles.

Even as an 8 year old, he knew most of them did not come to see him either. None of them really cared about the young birthday star, nor did they know his real birthday was not until a week later. He was just their chance to build up their own industries.

He stood silent, albeit a bit grumpily at the side, as his father talked on and on to another businessman. Some of his friends were there too- Koko and Sumire were arguing again, Anna was giggling about something to Yuu, and Ruka, his best friend, came up to him a while ago to give him his birthday wishes.

And then he saw her for the first time.

The wavy lock of hazel hair. It was a girl, probably his age, and she stood with her back facing him. Her hand held on tightly to her mother's, and she gave a cute curtsy in her little red dress. In his mind, he wondered about her. Only people of high status get to show their faces here. But he had never seen her before. Not at Alice Academy, nor his 7th birthday, his 6th, or any other special event.

o0o0o0o0

Later on, he managed to slip into the crowd and wandered off on his own. He stopped right in front of the reception table. He saw two trays-one with chocolate cake, the other with strawberry. That delicate pink slice of his favourite flavor-but only one left! Nobody actually knew he liked strawberries the most. He always shrugged and let Aoi have them, and it would be quite embarrassing for a guy like him (yes, he thinks of himself highly) to be caught eating a slice of strawberry cake. Guys are supposed to like chocolate more.

But today was an exception. Surely, surely he was allowed to have a treat on his birthday? It was not like anyone was looking anyway. But his hand froze in mid air just as he reached across for the cake. He turned around, and right beside him stood that girl from just now, her hand reaching for the strawberry cake as well. He glared at her, a signal for her to move her hands away from his cake, but she just stood there, staring straight into his crimson eyes. Natsume sighed and moved aside to reach for the chocolate cake instead. She could have the strawberry one. He solemnly picked up his chocolate cake and reached for a fork and saw the girl doing the same to her strawberry one. Right before he could walk away from their wordless encounter, she pulled his slice of cake out of his hands, and shoved him her own.

"You can have it." She beamed at him.

He watched as she skipped away.

o0o0o0o0

He didn't see her again until it was time to open his presents. The last part of the party was the most important. As usual, all the big companies rushed to give him the best presents. High tech computers, bicycles, watches, clothes. They made a big show about opening them in front of all the guests every year, and he would tear open the presents with a little too much force, and other than those given to him by people he cared about, Natsume was usually bored by its contents. So far, he had opened all his presents, and his favourite presents were of course, from Aoi, a drawing of them together, and from Ruka, a brand new soccer ball with his favourite player's signature.

He thought his dratted birthday celebration was finally over, before it was announced that there was one last gift. From the crowd below, he saw a small head emerging and she hopped onto the stage. Strawberry girl.

But she was not holding anything visible, he noted.

She continued to face him, and before he could react, she reached out both her hands and held his together. "This is my present you!" And closed her eyes and broke off into a song.

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to Natsume-kun,  
Happy birthday to you!"

The effect on the crowd was immediate. Her voice was innocent, sweet, and captivating. When she sang, everyone in the room fell silent to listen to her. Even Natsume was beyond speechless from her voice. It still rang in the back of his head as he stood immobilized, even while she bounded off the stage.

He did not see her after the party. He asked Ruka, Koko, and even his annoying senior Tsubasa, but none of them knew about the girl. She did not appear on television, or the newspapers.

"Mom," he decided to ask. His mother would know every guest in here tonight.

"Yes honey?"

"Who is that girl? The one that sang to me."

"She's the Yukihira heiress, Natsume." His mother whispered.

Yukihira? The only company in Japan on par with his? He had interacted with Mr and Mrs Yukihira for most of his life, and he had never seen or heard about them having a daughter.

"How come I haven't seen her?"

"Yuka said she wanted her to live an ordinary life, before the day she has to deal with business for the rest of her life. This is probably her first social event. It's pretty ridiculous, if you ask me. Look at the girl! Her voice is amazing, but that is not what you should give to your business partner's son for his birthday present."

Natsume did not say anything. He understood the way the adults think, and he would never argue that her song, her present, was just a teeny bit behind Aoi and Ruka's.

The next time he saw her was 2 years later.

* * *

He sat in a café, drinking his smoothie as he swung his legs and kicked the chair repeatedly. For all he knew, he was supposed to be home, but Narumi, his father's secretary, picked up a call halfway during his journey and informed him they were going to make a detour. He did not really care where they were going, but Narumi hastily dumped him in this café, got him a chocolate smoothie, and rushed off. There must be something important to do here, though it was not their company. He wondered where this place was, and how long it would take that girly assistant of his dad to come back for him. He hated being left alone like a baby.

He laid his head on the table grumpily and turned his head so that he was facing the other side of the glass wall. He seemed to be in some kind of gigantic office building. There were adults with suitcases rushing here and there, and he was practically alone in the café.

Then, from the entrance of the building, his eyes widened as an orange balloon floated in.

He traced the string of the balloon down to deduce its owner. It was her. Yukihira. He could still remember her and her voice from 2 years ago. Strangely, he had been on the lookout for her ever since that day. She did not appear for his birthday again, though he saw her parents. Not around Alice Academy, nor other important events.

He watched as she hopped around the place, greeting everyone. Does she know them? She bounced towards the receptionist and leaned over the counter to greet them, and he could see them handing a sweet to her. She was waving to the security guards now, and he could see many other people were stopping to call out to her and give her a smile. It seemed that happiness followed her wherever she went. It has been a while since he last saw her, and she must have grown a little taller. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested on the table for a while.

Then he heard a chair being pulled out.

"You're so slow, stupid Narumi." He blurted out, eyes still closed.

"Who is that?" Came the reply. His eyes flew open and he turned around to find her grinning at him. Today, her hair was in plaits, and finished off lightly with a red ribbon.

"It's you." He managed to say.

"Long time no see, Natsume-kun! What are you doing here?" She beamed.

The waiter had approached the table, seeing her entrance. "Good evening, Yuki-sama. What would you like to have?"

"Strawberry smoothie, please!" She chirped happily, and the waiter hurried off.

She turned towards him once more. "Waiting for my dad's secretary to finish his business here, then drive me home." He grunted.

"I see." She smiled at him. This girl would not stop smiling.

"And you?" He decided to ask.

She looked a little surprised at his question. "I come here often." She simply replied.

"Why did he call you Yuki? Your name is Yukihira." He eyed her as he saw the waiter coming back with her order.

She giggled. "I see you found out who I was. I'd rather be known as Yuki then Yukihira. It sounds less official, and I didn't want them to be scared of me." She tied her balloon to the back of her chair.

The strawberry smoothie was delivered, and he drank from his own and watched her slurping it in big gulps. Then, as if she realised she was being watched, she stopped. She cocked her head to the side, (It made her look cute, but of course Natsume did not say it) and she stood up suddenly. He watched as she went off to the counter, got something and plopped back down in her seat. She then reached over and dunked a straw into her own smoothie.

"Now we can share it." She smiled.

She stayed until a little while before Narumi came. She taught him how to play some games, and she just sat there with him until she announced it was time for her to go.

The chocolate smoothie was left unfinished, and she left him her balloon.

When Narumi finally came to get him, he exited the building without a word. Narumi seemed to be anxious that Natsume was not scolding him or giving him an attitude. He had already asked if he was feeling fine about 5 times on their way out.

On his way out, he saw, printed large and flashy in front of the building: Yukihira Group.

* * *

It has been 4 months since he met her at that café in her family's business. He had gone back a few times before, and even the waiter could recognize him. After all, nobody really comes in to sit there during office hours. He was served a strawberry smoothie after that, and the waiter smiled at him each time he saw him come in.

"Yuki-sama comes here about twice or thrice a week, but on different days." He told him, in which Natsume pretended to not care.

He had thought hard to think of excuses so that Narumi would drive him there. He wondered why they never went there, when they were supposed to be business partners anyway.

"You seem to like the Yukihira heiress a lot, Natsume-kun." Narumi once winked at him from the rearview mirror. "I just like the food in the café." He shrugged.

But each time he went, he was told that he missed her by a day, or she was up at her father's office.

Natsume fell behind his determination to see her, and left it at the back of his head. The next time he heard news of her was actually from Ruka.

They were sitting in the cafeteria table in school, when Ruka brought up her name.

"I saw her again." His cheeks flushed a little.

"Who? Who's the she?" Sumire interrupted, suddenly interested.

"Natsume, you saw her too, didn't you?" Ruka asked.

"Some time ago. So?" Was his nonchalant reply. He continued to drink his juice.

"Hey hey, I can't keep up. Who saw who?" Koko stuck his face between them. Natsume angrily shoved him away so that he fell back.

"The Yukihira girl. Remember? The one who sang on Natsume's 8th birthday."

That seemed to ring a bell as the group collapsed in exclamations of "Oohs" and "Aahs". "She's a Yukihira?" "I remember her!" "Her voice was amazing." "I want to hear her sing again." "Where did she go?"

"Did you guys see Natsume's face after she sang? He was so stunned. He had that 'Oh My God' look that was so funny!" And Koko was kicked in the shin by Natsume.

"So, why did you see her?" Sumire snarled, obviously not too happy that this girl, who had been the buzz for a while in their social circle, had to resurface again. And she actually got the interest of _both_ Natsume and Ruka this time.

"Mom says we are working together on some project. I saw her that day when I was at the office." Ruka announced proudly.

"So how is she?" asked Anna, biting into her fry.

"She's nice. She smiles a lot. I don't think she knows that I know her."

Ruka hardly mentioned her again after that, though Natsume could tell he was somewhat entranced by the girl. Some days he would catch his best friend just smiling at nothing. Why was it the Nogi's that they had to work with? Surely working with the Hyuugas would bring them more fame? Damn.

* * *

Time fast forwards once more.

Natsume Hyuuga was 12 and sitting in the armchair silently, watching as his mother quarreled with someone over the line. Aoi was sitting on his lap and fiddling with a red crayon. He flinched a little as his mother slammed the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Aoi looked up and asked.

"Nothing. Stay here for a while, ok? Mommy will be back." And Mrs Hyuuga rushed away, with her coat in her hand.

"Mommy always says that, but she never comes back until I sleep." Aoi pouted.

Natsume watched her back as she left.

o0o0o0o0

They slid into their usual seats in the cafeteria once more.

"Did any of you hear that gossip?" Koko started.

"What gossip?" Yuu asked.

"Stupid. I heard that something went wrong with the companies lately. Which means bad news for all of us. Mom's trying to hide it, but she's being extra touchy." Mochu sighed.

"My Dad is behaving weirdly too. What's happening?" Anna frowned.

"Not sure. Seems like some partnership failed." They sat in silence for a while.

"A partnership between who and who?" Ruka looked up after a while. Usually, when their families entered another partnership, they would see each other at some meeting. The same old faces around the cafeteria.

Koko gulped a little and glanced at Natsume before he continued.

"I heard it's between the Hyuugas and the Yukihiras."

* * *

Natsume was at the Yukihira's office building again. The last time he had been here was 2 years ago. He wanted to see her that time, but slowly time washed away his determination, and he forgot to come back. He slumped into the seat in the café. The waiter had changed. There was just him in the café. They didn't have strawberry smoothies anymore in the menu. And she was not here either.

But then he blinked and she appeared. He heard some loud bustling outside the building, and then a few official looking people barged into the building. All the employees' heads turned and stared after them as they disappeared into the direction of the lift.

They brought down her uncle and dragged him away. Izumi Yukihira trying to get the security. Yuka Yukihira chasing after them helplessly, screaming for them to let go. He saw his mother, standing motionlessly at the side.

He saw her.

At the back of the chaos, she stood there, hand in hand with another girl her age. She looked on for a minute before her tears fell.

That was the last time Natsume Hyuuga ever saw her again.

She was not even at her parents' funeral, he noted.

The car crash. She was caught in it. But no news of her came out.

The Yukihira company, with nobody to manage it, fell into ruins as different people tried to claim their ownership and led to great losses.

In the state of chaos they were in, Natsume wondered why nobody asked where she was.


	2. She

Hello everyone :) I have never imagined I would get such positive responses from just one chapter! I am so touched, and so glad that so many people enjoy my story, even just the prologue. It makes my day to see notifs coming in from all of you!:) I don't usually update so fast, but I'm going to try to write the next bit, (though short) to thank you guys, before my short Lunar New Year break ends._.

Just a heads-up, I'm not consistent in my writing style, so please do tell me if you would like it to be written a certain way, like more of another's POV, for example! :3

Happy Lunar New Year!

Much love,  
Bear :)

* * *

Chapter 1: She

_5 years later._

One would assume that Natsume Hyuuga, 17, one of the youngest and most influential person in Asia, cover page of TIME magazine and Newsweek, was perfect wherever he went. He behaved like a natural in front of cameras. He knew when to smile, just a little bit- enough to make girls squeal but not seem overly enthusiastic. He had charisma, gentleness, warmth.

But if you ever stepped into his house or Alice Academy, the place he had studied his whole life, people would tell you rather different things about him.

They would say he was spoilt. Arrogant. Rude. A complete jerk. Picky. Grouchy. Had more mood swings than girls.

That is, if they were brave enough to say it in front of him.

Right now, he was in school- Alice Academy, of course. His territory. Who else but his? His father built the school, and the principal worshipped him. Much like everyone else.

He could feel them stare him down as he strolled past and kicked his locker open. He grabbed his blazer and slammed it shut with his free hand before heading down towards the cafeteria. There, he slid into his usual seat. It fit him like an old baseball glove, so much that he actually forgot when it became his seat. One day in elementary school, he just sat down once, and from then on he always got that seat. There was some sort of silent agreement between the students that they should never be found there, and he liked it that way.

There was some buzz as the seats around him filled up. One by one, his gang members slid into their places and broke off into their chattering. The same bunch of people he had been hanging out with since they were babies. To him, it was just usual hanging out with his friends, but what other people see was the gathering of the future leaders of Japan. Every single one of them seated around the table would end up like their parents. Entangled in the chains of attention and fame. Other students saw them as the elite group, the rowdy ones who had easy lives, simply lying in piles of riches.

These were the only people that Natsume felt, understood what it was like to be him. To be watched and noticed everywhere he went, even as he stirred his mashed potato around right now. To have everything planned for him- who he would meet, love, shake hands with. To be part of the vicious world called 'business' because his parents happened to be the leaders of it.

So if he had to constantly put up an act outside, Natsume decided that he would act however he wanted in school and at home. He was not going to follow anyone's orders.

"Hey hey." Nonoko began.

"What?" Mochu replied nonchalantly, eyes fixed on his cell phone.

"I heard there would be a transfer student tomorrow. Our level."

"Ooh. Is it a guy or a girl? Hot chick? What's her father's name? I wonder which other famous kid hasn't ended up here." Koko teased.

"I'm not sure." Nonoko shook her head.

"Who cares?" Natsume lifted up his leg so that his foot was propped against the table. "Natsume, move your foot! It's too close to my food." complained Anna.

"Been a while since we had a transfer, hadn't it? Last one I remembered was Imai," Yuu began to laugh.

"Ew, that Imai? She is so full of herself." Sumire stuck out her tongue and continued scrolling through her phone. "She thinks she is all that. Have you see her in class? She completely ignores everyone else's presence." She scoffed.

"And that is why she invented that phone you are holding right now." Koko pointed out and made Sumire scoff even more.

"Her attitude drives me crazy."

"Well, she's like Natsume. You know Natsume gives even less damn about school than her. Hey bro, why do you even come?" Mochu started laughing as he jabbed Natsume in the ribs, while Natsume opened up his manga book and simply ignored him.

"You're wrong, Mochu. I think Imai is even scarier than Natsume." Ruka shook his head. "Think she is secretly crazy." He gulped.

"Dude, that's not a secret." Koko pointed out, earning a nod of approval from Sumire.

The group was as usual, until they heard a high-pitched shriek from across the room.

"Natsume-kuuuuuuuuun!"

"Oh no, it's Luna." Anna groaned.

Natsume pretended not to see her as she leaned against the table beside him. She started speaking to him and ruffling his hair in the process, but Natsume had developed the most uncanny ability to ignore anybody if he wanted. He could feel the awkward silence that fell over the group and decided he would liberate them all from this uninvited guest.

Even though they all knew Luna from childhood as well, none of them seemed to click well with her. Something about her just ticked them off, and she had her own group of other like-minded girls as her friends. The group decided to just keep a safe distance with her, but after their parents started to work together for a business project, she would always try to appear around 100m radius of Natsume.

So he slammed his book shut and trotted off to the opposite direction-the Sakura tree planted in the school compound. He would read there, away from the stares that followed him wherever he went.

* * *

He slammed his bag onto the table once more and kicked his chair out before promptly plopping down onto it. He put on his iPod and tried to get some eye rest before he had to endure another day of endless lessons and time wasting. He had decided that he would skip a few lessons later with one of the guys. Luna came over to say a bunch of things but he had his music volume turned up.

He still had not removed the earphones, even when his teacher walked in and students scurried back to their seats.

He did not know what his teacher seemed to be speaking, with his lips moving so fast. He kept his legs on his table.

And then she came in.

He could not hear it, but he could definitely feel the class now sitting a little straighter, and the excitement in the air, especially the cheers from the males. Even Natsume reached up to pull his headphones off unconsciously.

She had wavy hazel hair that fell all the way down to her waist, and framed her sharp features. Smooth complexion and she seemed to be quite petite. As her eyes scanned tentatively at the faces of her new classmates, he noticed her eyes. They were chocolate brown. Something about her eyes made him hold his breath. Her eyes were mysterious-they seemed to speak in a secret, coded whisper. Yet, they reflected the traces of forgottenness. He felt his eyes meeting hers, and he was caught in the realization that he could see his own reflection in them. During this gaze lock, he caught her name.

Mikan Sakura.

It was not a name he had heard of.

But it felt like he had met her before. Perhaps in his past life. He could see it in her eyes-the shards of a forgotten face.

"Sakura-san, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The room was silent. First impressions were important.

But all she did was give a small bow. Her head came back up, fright in her eyes. She stared at the floor while fiddling with the edge of her skirt. The class was not satisfied.

"What is that attitude of hers? Greeting people is basic courtesy." Luna called out.

"Come on, just say something."

"We want to hear your voice!"

But she remained still and unwavering, not making a sound, until the teacher called for them to stop.

"All right, all right. Look at you guys! You are obviously scaring her. Let's see…Take a seat there, at the back. Next to Hyuuga."

There were many protests from the girls when she took her steps towards her place in the class.

"I want to sit with him too!"

"That's not fair!"

"Sensei, I want a seat change too…"

Natsume said nothing as she shifted into the seat next to him.

She said nothing during the class either.

* * *

Once the teacher left and the bell signaled them for lunch, a swarm of girls surrounded her.

Natsume prepared to leave-he was hungry-but something told him to stay a little longer. He was curious about the girl, about how she would react to this.

And he had wanted to hear her voice.

Luna had taken a seat on her table, while she sat there, eyes locked onto nothingness.

"So, Sakura. Welcome to our humble little school," Luna began, one hand reaching out to tug at her hair and feel her fingers slipping through it.

"What does your father do?" One of the other girls asked.

"Where did you come from?"

"Is she from category 1, 2 or 3?"

"Does this girl even talk?"

She had not opened her mouth. Her face winced a little with pain as Luna began yanking at her hair.

"Look at her, pretending to own the place already!" She laughed, and so did the rest of her friends.

She reached over and lifted up her chin.

"You're new here, Sakura, but you're really quite dumb, aren't ya? Didn't your parents ever teach you to be sociable and know your place? Don't you know who I am?"

He was going to leave.

But as he stood up from his seat, he heard some quick steps and caught sight of a purple head.

"Get your hands off her, Koizumi." Hotaru Imai spat.

Luna did not move. So, he watched as Hotaru slapped her hand away and shoved her off the table, leaving a very hysterical Luna.

"What the heck are you doing?" She screeched, checking her nails for any damage.

Hotaru pulled up Sakura by the arm and glared back.

"You needed help to get off of her, so I gave you some."

"Are you out of your mind? I just had my nails done! You little…!"

"I don't care. Since you are all here, I might as well make this clear." Hotaru slammed the table down with such a force that everyone jumped. "You do not touch Mikan Sakura. Or else, I am taking away all your phones and computers. And I will make sure you live a hard life."

With that, she dragged her out of a very confused and bewildered crowd.

* * *

_Preview_

_It was as if the whole cafeteria came to a standstill. All talking or any form of activity ceased, as if silence was dropped in the room, and someone had pressed the pause button. Only 1 person moved._

_Right there, in the middle, with the usual gang standing around in shock._

_Sakura Mikan was eating._

_On Natsume's seat._


	3. Silence

OhmyGOSH! I still can't believe so many people like this story-even after a week from the previous chapter, notifs are still coming in! Never did I dream how popular this story will be. It's only been 2 chapters and there are so many followers! It really really makes my day, and that's why I'm updating again! I really like writing this story too! I'm also excited about what will become of it in the end! :)

Thank you for all your support :) This chapter is more like an explanation kind of chapter, and introduction to all the possible characters, but I hope you enjoy this one too! :) Please continue to support me, and don't forget to leave a **review** to tell me what you think! :)

Hugs and kisses,  
A very very thankful Bear.

* * *

Chapter 2: Silence

_*Note that since Mikan is mute (I hope you know that), all her 'speeches' will be in italics.*_

Mikan Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit touched at the current situation. Hotaru Imai, her bestest friend in the whole wide world, just saved her from an annoying bitc-no, no cursing- and is now leading, or dragging her to somewhere else in this huge school. She could feel the eyes staring at her as they stomped down the corridor, and students started whispering behind their backs for some reason. After what seemed like forever, and a lot of walking, they arrived in a garden. No, scratch that. This place was the size of a park.

She still could not fathom how big and luxurious this school actually was. Her classroom was probably the size of her house.

Hotaru's pace slowed down and they came to a stop before a few benches. There did not seem to be anyone around. Mikan gulped as Hotaru turned sharply towards her and barked at her to sit down. She then slumped down on the bench next to her as well, and for a while the two sat in silence.

Hotaru began with a long sigh.

"Now you know why I am so against you coming to this school."

Mikan merely gave a weak smile. _"I'm just here to study, don't worry. She didn't do anything."_

"You're kidding, right? Out of all the schools in Japan, you had to pick this school, full of snobs and rich brats who will never understand what it's like to be you?"

There was silence again.

Hotaru could only sigh once more. "Why are we not in the same class?" She grunted. "Maybe I'll get the principal to see to this."

Mikan reached for her friend's hand. Hotaru was worried about her after all. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. _"I can manage on my own. Besides, I'm really just a nobody. No one would come and talk to me." _When she received that scholarship last year, the only thought she had was how badly she had wanted to come to this school. It was where Hotaru was. It was a whole new world. And when she saw the music classes they offered in the brochure-that was it.

But she also understood, and worried that this was not the place for her. A poor nobody with no voice. What good would she be here anyway? Hotaru had tried to discourage her from coming, but something, something about the place told her this was where her life would change forever. For good or bad, she did not know yet.

She promised herself she would never get in the way of others, especially Hotaru. She didn't want to be a burden to her. Mikan could take care of herself-she had to. She didn't want to tag behind and depend on Hotaru for everything either. Let alone use her best friend like some human shield that would get her out of trouble and make her friends. That was what she had decided since day 1, and she made it clear to Hotaru she was going to try to survive on her own. But it seemed like the students here were really more than what she had thought of.

"After what happened, Mikan, _everybody_ would come and talk to you." Hotaru rolled her eyes at her naïve friend. Before Mikan lifted up her hands to gesture something else, she was brushed off by Hotaru. "Oh, forget it. You're not going to listen to me anyway. Plus, you're already here." She grumbled and glared as Mikan shot her an apologetic look.

"Are you sure this is where you really want to be?" Mikan nodded furiously and grinned. "If that is what you want, I'm all for it."

"_Thank you. You're the best."_

"I know." Hotaru smirked. "But I'm going to tell you a few important things now. Make sure you remember and get them down in your head." More nodding.

Hotaru took a deep breath.

"In this school, the students classify themselves into categories 1, 2 and 3. That was what they were trying to find out from you just now. Category 1 basically means all the rich and the powerful people, the ones that would be leading the economy of Japan one day. These people are like the owners and bosses of the school, so the school tries to satisfy all their spoiled requests because they are afraid the parents will start calling. And of course, these are the people you want to absolutely stay away from. Except from me. You understand? Do not ever try to get close them. If you get on their bad side, you're going to be in serious doom.

"Category 2s are generally people less well-off, but a few are very important people too. They can be upper-middle class students with middle-sized companies, but most of them are children of famous people. Actresses, lawyers, doctors, politicians. Some of them also mix around with Cat 1s, but most of them are fairly nice. Nicer than the 1s, that's for sure.

"And finally, Category 3. This is a category of people like you. Poor scholarship students who want to make a future." Hotaru stopped and took a look at Mikan.

"It is the group most commonly taunted, abused and picked on. Simply because, they cannot even pay for their own school fees."

Silence. There was no need for further explanation. They both knew what Hotaru was trying to say.

"I'm not done yet. I'm giving you a few names to absolutely stay out of the way off. I'm sure you know what they look like. They are all very good friends that have known each other since they were in diapers. When you see one, you'll usually see the others.

"Kokoro Yome. Son of a chain shopping centre owner. He is in class 2B. Goofy, and rather stupid, if you ask me. He has too much opinions for his own good.

"Sumire Shouda. Daughter of the largest cosmetics and fashion business in Japan. You know the brand, 'Perm' right? Please say you know. She's snobby and annoying, like a wild cat. You do not want to go close to her at all. She knows nothing outside of her nails and bags and clothes, plus her lip gloss colour today looks like vomit. Her family and the Yome's are like best friends forever, so she is practically Koko's sister. Class 2B.

"There's this guy called Mochu. He is the 2nd son of the president. Don't act so surprised, Mikan. He's in Class 2C.

"Nonoko Ogasawara. Her family owns half the petrol and power generating plants in Japan. She is everyone's business partner. And an important one of mine too. Nonoko isn't all that bad, though. Class 2C as well.

"Anna Umenomiya. She is Nonoko's cousin. Her family runs the food business. All the food imports and exports in Japans, and several top restaurant chains and food brands are owned by her family. Apparently she struggles to keep on a diet. She is in your class, 2A.

"Yuu Tobita. Every single person in his family had been a lawyer, so he was expected to become one too. Your class.

"Tsubasa Andou. He is a senior, but he often hangs around with the rest of them. His family came from a line of famous musicians. He's quite the playboy, but also quite charming, I guess. Many girls in our batch love him. Class 3A.

"Misaki Herada. Misaki-senpai is pretty cool. Her family runs the entertainment biz, so she has all the contact numbers of the most famous singers and actresses in her handphone, and she often sneaks some CDs, videos and photos to fans. Of course, their families had to work together, so she and Tsubasa-senpai are inseparable.

"Ruka Nogi. This guy may look like a wimp and behave like one, but do not underestimate him. His family owns several hotel chains all over the world. He's in my class, 2B. His grades aren't too shabby either.

"Koizumi Luna. The girl you had to meet just now. She is worse than Shouda, I swear. Her mom is a top designer and runs several brands of clothing, so you know why they are always at each other's throats. I guess I don't have to explain what I feel about her, I'm sure you know it better than I do. You saw it for yourself.

"Finally, Natsume Hyuuga. You can not know everyone else I've mentioned, but this name is the only one you HAVE to remember. He is pretty easy to spot, with those bloody red eyes of his. He also has a sister in middle school. Best friend of Ruka Nogi, and you should see how Luna and the rest of the girl population throw themselves over him. Do I really have to explain his family to you too? The Hyuugas built the school, and own more than half of the land here. They have uncountable private jets, yachts, villas, maids-everything. They like to play big. And his ego and arrogance is even bigger than his wealth. This guy has mood swings worse than all girls added together, and he is ruthless when it comes to people he hated. Do not ever talk to him. Ever. He is in your class, and that is why I am a little worried. He doesn't really take much interest in anything though, so I think you'll be fine."

Hotaru looked her straight her in the eyes. "Listen, Mikan. Remember all these names. They are the most powerful people in the school, or the whole of Japan. Avoid them. If you cross paths, walk the other way immediately. Do not even look their way. Once they find out you are mute, your life here will be hell. Promise me? I know you always try to stand up for yourself. Before you came today I gave you the same instructions to not react, and I want you to keep it. Promise me now. Even if they come to annoy you like Luna did, you would never do anything in revenge?"

"_I promise."_

Hotaru nodded satisfactorily as Mikan smiled back at her. Hotaru was so worried about her, she could tell. She gulped a little.

"_Oh and Hotaru? I think that last guy…Hyuuga, was it? He sits beside me."_

She watched as Hotaru smacked her own forehead and shook her head. First day of school, and nothing seemed to be going right for Mikan.

* * *

There was a mad buzz as the cafeteria burst into life with the school bell. But today, the students were in for a surprise.

Because halfway into the It was as if the whole cafeteria came to a standstill. All talking or any form of activity ceased, as if silence was dropped in the room, and someone had pressed the pause button. Only 1 person moved.

Right there, in the middle, with the usual gang standing around in shock.

Sakura Mikan was eating.

On Natsume's seat.

Natsume Hyuuga had a moment before he parted through the crowd, wondering about the eerie silence, when he came face to face with her. And she was on his seat. She was on his throne. The throne he had kept for more than 10 years. A girl, a new girl, whom nobody but Hotaru Imai seemed to know, took his seat. He didn't care if it was a beautiful, mysterious girl-wait, he did not just say that. Correction! A weird girl who took his seat. What in the world was she eating anyway, from a lunch box?

His pride would never allow that.

So he cleared his throat and barked at her.

"That is my seat. Get up."

Sakura Mikan looked up from her home packed bento box. She inwardly tensed up. It's the guy Hotaru asked her to avoid at all costs. Where was Hotaru? She said she would join her after she settled some project with the teachers. She merely lifted an eyebrow at him as her chopsticks froze in mid-air.

"Did I not make myself clear? Get the hell out of my seat." His voice was shaking.

What? Who did he think he was? Hotaru was right. This guy has attitude issues. But she had promised Hotaru to never go head to head with him, and she suddenly realised that the whole cafeteria was silent. Silent like the first time she woke up in the hospital screaming but discovered that no sound came out of her open mouth. And everyone was watching her. Probably everyone in Hotaru's unwanted list.

She did not even understand what the big deal was about this seat. There were so many other seats in the cafeteria, and he had to pick the one she had settled in. What was his problem? But there was no choice. A promise is a promise.

She slowly rose up from her seat and packed up her lunch box, and her chair made a dragging sound as she pushed it back to stand up. The cafeteria floor seemed to cringe with the marks made on the floor as the chair creaked over it.

She turned around swiftly. Hotaru said not to go head to head with him. But she was not going to let him step all over her head. She'll show him something in her own, quiet and passive way.

She stomped past him.

She saw that he had stuck his leg out on the way as she walked past.

So Sakura Mikan, as she walked past, lifted up her foot on time with agility and stepped hard onto Natsume Hyuuga's branded shoes. So hard she felt him jump.

* * *

_Preview._

"_One strawberry cake. Not too much whipped cream, and tie it up with a ribbon." Natsume ordered lazily at the shop assistant at the counter without taking much of a glance at her._

"_I'm paying with this." He then tossed his credit card onto the counter and watched it slice through the surface and onto the floor._

_The assistant scurried to pick it up, and when she stood back up to face him, he wondered if he was seeing things._

_Sakura Mikan stared back at him._


	4. Clash

Hey all! :) It's quite unusual for me to be updating to fast again-believe me I think it's some kind of omen when I have hardly any work due this week-and so I'm here to update again!

Before I answer some of your reviews, I'll like to say that I updated the previous chapter in a sort of hurry, and so I didn't really read it through again. After I clicked post I just turned my laptop off and went straight to sleep. Then after I read it again the next day I realised there were many things that I would like to rephrase and some silly typos here and there-I'll be rectifying them sometime soon.

**Cute Tangerine204****: **Hello! I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear enough, but Mikan and Hotaru communicate by sign language! I've briefly hinted it in the previous that Mikan was gesturing at Hotaru so! For the rest of the questions, you'll probably have to figure it out later on in the chapters :) Natsume probably wouldn't really remember her because it's been about 5 years since he last saw her, and he only saw her 3 times.

**Brisken: **Why hello there! I'm so happy you gave me such a long comment, and a good one in fact. Most of the time people seem pretty satisfied with what I write, so I want to thank you for giving me such great feedback. Actually, before I even began writing this I had to google Mikan's name, because I didn't know if it was spelt with an 'a' or an 'i'. I searched the gakuen alice wiki, and it actually spells it as "Yukihira", so I thought I would go with that… I suppose you are the first one to tell me about my writing lacking emotions. Now that I think about it, I think it's kinda true for this story. It's my first story that I've tried to keep shorter, so I wanted it to be succinct and maybe unconsciously I've been missing out a lot of detail. Plus it's written in third person limited and I thought Natsume shouldn't really know about how Mikan felt, but then I forgot to say what he himself thinks too! D: It's been a long time since I've done any creative writing, so all my descriptive vocabulary have been lying forgotten. Thank you for reminding me about this, it'll take some time before I can get myself writing properly but I hope this chapter would be better :)

Guest: Hey you! You understood my characterization, I'm so proud of you :) At first I wanted to make her a very submissive and quiet person, but I thought it would be too boring. Then I thought nobody would get the fact that I tried to make Mikan a vocal person with many opinions, but the irony is that she could never voice them out. Hooray for you my friend!

Thank you all for your support once again, it makes me feel excited to write too!

Xoxo, Bear

* * *

**Chapter 3: Clash**

The jab of pain hit Natsume and coursed through his body like a shockwave as Mikan's crushed his foot. All sorts of ugly words awakened in his mind and threatened to burst out of his mouth. He swore that underneath her slim and weak appearance, Sakura Mikan is ruthless, and she weighs a ton. His teeth clenched in the sudden agony and he tried to recover his balance. His branded shoes. His shiny, limited edition shoes! His eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the back of the girl who stomped past him (literally), though he really wanted to grab his foot and jump around in pain. If she were a guy, he would have punched her and sent her crumbling into a heap on the ground. The cafeteria was silent apart from his pained and furious breaths and the sound her shuffling feet made as she clumsily made her way down one of the hallways. Natsume had to bite back his tongue to protect his pride. There was no way he was going to howl out in pain in the middle of a crowd to let everyone know that Natsume Hyuuga had his precious shoes and tender foot stepped on by some girl who just transferred over. He frowned and pretended to shrug in annoyance as he advanced towards his seat.

While the cafeteria buzz slowly returned, even louder as they discussed heatedly about the little drama that unfolded just now, he cursed as he staggered back to his seat-the one she was just on- and examined the damage to his delicate paw. Koko snickered and threaten to guffaw as he took his seat beside him.

"Hey bro, I saw what just happened. You met a tough girl!" He slapped him playfully on the back. The rest of the gang started filling in their respective places.

"Is that the new girl? She's cool. I can't think of anyone who would step on you, Natsume. Except maybe Aoi." Mochu stifled a laugh by grinning madly. He gulped as soon as he noticed Natsume glaring at him from the side and he shuddered as he wiped off his smile.

"The nerve of that girl! What is her name?" Sumire was fuming at the side, shredding open the packaging of her sandwich with a little too much force. Bits of bread scattered over the table. "Somebody obviously doesn't know the rules." She hissed.

"Sakura Mikan. She's in our class," replied Yuu.

"It seems like she is Imai's really important friend." Anna added as she struggled to cut up her steak properly.

"What?! Imai's friend?" Ruka nearly fell out of his seat. The thought that the Ice Queen had a friend was just unimaginable. It had been about 3 to 4 years since the Imai Tech Co. made a breakthrough and she had been their newest addition in the category 1s. But somehow, nobody could seem to get close to Hotaru Imai. That Sakura Mikan must be some kind of living legend to be able to become the Ice Queen's friend. How in the world do you become her friend? He shook his head in disbelief.

"She has a unique charm, that little one!" A sing-song voice entered their ears and Tsubasa Andou appeared behind Natsume and rested his chin on his head. He too, was smiling like crazy. So wildly he looked like a lunatic. Natsume could tell, just one poke and all laughter would leak out of this bastard.

"Get lost, you freak." Natsume scowled. He did not expect half of his friends to see what had happened. Even this annoying senior of his who was nowhere near them. Wait a minute. His thoughts ran through his mind.

Did that mean the school knew too?

He was getting a lot of glances as he sat there with boiling anger that could kill. Far more than usual. From the corner of his eyes he could see some girls pointing at him. He was used to getting their attention, but by now the school probably got used to his existence that most people had not bothered to point him out.

His fists clenched tightly into a ball. He had never been humiliated so much like this. It felt like he was the one tripped instead of the one tripping. Sakura Mikan, eh? She had yet to speak a word. Other than the fact that she seemed to be precious to Hotaru Imai, little or nothing was actually known about her. Who were her parents? What was her category? Natsume's anger was soon replaced by curiosity and a smirk unconsciously crept onto his face. He felt his foot recover from the damage earlier as he felt a tingle of something new-determination…curiosity…vengeance that flowed through him.

It didn't matter who Sakura Mikan was, or what her parents did for a living. He could send someone to do an investigation, but he decided he would get her to spill these out herself while begging him for mercy.

Nobody gets to touch him, furthermore step on him without paying the price.

And for Sakura Mikan, it was a hefty price to pay.

Oh and he promised, that it would be fun.

* * *

"_Hotaru! Where did you go? Lunch is almost over." _Mikan wailed as she spotted her best friend and pounced onto her.

"I told you I was at a meeting. Why aren't you waiting for me in the cafeteria? Did something happen?" She tried to pull her friend off her and struggled to keep her balance.

It was such a simple question, yet it struck off a million of 'oh no's in Mikan's mind. Less than an hour ago, she had promised to never cross paths with Natsume Hyuuga. An hour later, not only did she cross paths with him, she _stepped_ on his path. Now that the frustration in her was slowly draining away to reveal the reality, she wanted to slap herself. Hotaru was right. She was reckless and stupid beyond hope.

"Why are you making such a conflicted face? You did something didn't you?" Hotaru eyed her suspiciously as she noticed Mikan fiddling with the hem of her uniform as they walked.

"_Nothing!"_ She pretended to remain bright and cheerful though she could feel the beating of her heart quicken. Curse her observant friend.

What would Natsume Hyuuga do to her then? Hotaru had mentioned he was a sick and arrogant guy that would do anything to get his enemies. He did look like he would turn around and chase her down just now and she had been ready to protect herself. But he didn't. Would he…would he…? She had to shake her head and assure herself that things would be alright. She was a girl. This was a school! There would be teachers around to protect her! Yes! She just had to be extra careful around him from now on. She could still keep her promise. Hopefully he would forget it! That's right! She was going to congratulate herself when Hotaru dragged her away from a right turn she was about to make.

"Where the hell are you going? It's music for you next right?" She rolled her eyes and Mikan made herself grin sheepishly.

"We have music together, you idiot. Lucky you."

Oh right. Classes.

Which meant Natsume Hyuuga.

And she then she had to suddenly remember they sat together.

Wonderful, wasn't it?

* * *

Music lessons.

The only thing good that happened in Mikan's first day of school. When she entered the music classroom with Hotaru, all the heads in the class whipped around and all eyes fell on their every movement. Mikan had kept her head low and followed obediently behind Hotaru as she took her place. When she looked up, she realised that she was in a music heaven. All sorts of musical instruments, violins, pianos, cellos, flutes-even electrical guitars and a full drum set were there, placed across the room. She had to mentally pull herself back from leaping over and feeling every one of those brand new instruments and see them shine against the light.

Since she couldn't talk, music is like a form of expression for her. The way her fingers could dance around the piano keys and feel its firm touch-it was as if she was writing her own thoughts and translating them to different tunes and melodies. No more scribbling on paper, no more sign language-everyone in the room would be able to understand her. For once.

That was the magic of music.

The door slipped open one more and there was yet another big buzz as Natsume Hyuuga entered with his friends. Mikan, sensing the dark aura around him from what happened over lunch, ducked behind Hotaru and prayed under her breath that nothing would happen. She was mumbling desperately in her mind. _He's looking over here. Oh no. Don't walk here! Go the other way! I'm really, terribly sorry, I would do anything to get you away from me. Leave me alone please…!_ Her squeeze on Hotaru's hand tightened as she felt his gaze from across the room. There were a lot of whispers from the class as Natsume Hyuuga walked past them. Mikan closed her eyes tightly and felt her heart beating like a wild animal. Her palm was perspiring like crazy and it was a wonder why Hotaru had yet to shove her away in disgust. The immense tension was making her head spin and it was strange that she somehow noticed that the room had fallen silent. Deadly and eerily silent. Just like the atmosphere in the cafeteria earlier.

Slowly, she willed herself to peel her eyes open. There was no commotion, so she must be safe, right? Hotaru was beside her!

But all she saw was this figure, standing cross-armed and smirking mischievously but also dangerously close to her. They were only separated by a fine line of the tiles on the floor. Natsume Hyuuga had picked his spot for the music class.

Right beside Mikan would be perfect for him, he thought.

Right beside her is terrible, she thought. All she wanted to do was to dig a hole deep into the ground and bury herself right into it.

Thanks to Natume's presence and penetrating stares the whole lesson, Mikan could not relax for a single moment even as the teacher mumbled about music and its importance-as if none of them would have known by now. And because Natsume was staring at her, she felt as if the whole class also had their attention glued onto her. She could even see people wriggling in their positions and straining their necks to see her. They were watching her breathe, watching her every move, the tension was so unbearable she finally snapped.

If they wanted to look at her, then she would let them look at her for all they wanted.

So when the teacher mentioned something about volunteers to demonstrate the piano, she felt her legs shot up and ignored the whispers as she took her seat. Before she began, she let her hands feel every key by carefully swiping across the black and white notes. It was like a new sensation that ignited in her. Energy seemed to flow into her as her hands found their positions on the piano and they began to dance. Her heart began to dance with the music. She no longer saw the rest of her classmates, she did not see them gaping like fishes out of water. She saw herself, the piano, and nothing else.

She only opened her eyes when she hit her last note, and it was only then she realised how still, how quiet the room had been. It was as if time itself stopped to listen to her music.

Before she could figure out what to do, the bell sounded, signaling the end of the class. The class slowly stirred back to life, and one by one they exited, until there was only her and Hotaru left.

"Did you just attract more attention to yourself?" Hotaru shot her a glare and whispered.

"_I'm sorry. I got carried away." _Mikan frowned and her head fell.

To her surprise, Hotaru broke into a smile. "Whatever. You did pretty well. Even Koizumi kept her mouth shut. First time she's ever done that."

Mikan felt as if she could pounce onto Hotaru and squeeze all the air out of her lungs in a bone crushing hug. But no, Hotaru just turned and left.

* * *

Somebody remind him where he was going again?

Right. To get some stupid strawberry cake for his whiny sister.

Natsume sulked as his car screeched into a halt in front of the first cake shop he saw on the way. He was somehow dragged into playing a game with his sister, and being the loser, he was _ordered_ to get her a cake. At 10pm. But he only lost because he wasn't even paying attention to the game.

No matter how many times he had tried to shrug it off, he could not forget the Sakura Mikan he had seen when her hands touched a piano. So graceful, so confident, and the emotions she channeled through her music- he could feel them. It was so intense that he felt his heart was being gripped, and he was quite sure none of his friends were quite the same for the rest of the day. Even the music teacher, who was supposed to be an award-winning musician, had said nothing. Koko stammered at his words. Luna did not appear beside him. Ruka almost walked into the wrong class. He had thought she was another arrogant fool whose parents had to work under him someday. He had thought she was insane and obviously did not know her place by stepping on his foot. He was still thinking of how to get back at her but all those thoughts died as soon as she showed them her music. She was a completely different person when it came to music, it seemed.

He cursed under his breath as he slammed his car door and stomped into the shop, letting the door swing shut behind him as he entered. The cake shop was mostly empty except for one or two couples sipping away at their coffees.

"One strawberry cake. Not too much whipped cream, and tie them up with a ribbon." Natsume, remembering every detail Aoi had asked for, barked at the shop assistant without taking much of a glance at her. He saw a flurry of motion as she set into work.

"I'm paying with this." He then tossed his credit card onto the counter and watched it slice through the surface and onto the floor.

The assistant scurried to pick it up, and when she stood back up to face him and hand him the cake, he wondered if he was seeing things.

Sakura Mikan stared back at him.

The very Sakura Mikan, whom he still could not quite get out of his mind, had mysteriously appeared right in front of him with her eyes opened in rude shock.

* * *

_Preview_

_Hotaru nearly screamed her eardrums off. "You mean Hyuuga found out about your category?"_

_o0o0o0o_

_She felt herself being pushed against the wall, the distance between the two of them now narrowed as he leaned in closer. A smirk tugged at his lips and Mikan shivered against him as his hot breath tickled her neck._

"_You're at my mercy now." He whispered._


End file.
